medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
The Only Thing Greater Than I
The 41st Suggestion: The Only Thing Greater Than I (俺より上なのは, Ore Yori Ue na no wa) is the forty-first chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Facing down Koga and Naze, Akune tells Maguro not to underestimate them just because they're girls. Listening to Maguro's intentions, a distressed Koga asks Naze what they should do against such a disgusting person. When Naze asks if he isn't interested in only his sister, Maguro tells her that he considers all girls (and boys still in elementary school) as his sisters. Akune is horrified. When Naze tells him she doesn't wear a bra, Maguro falls over. Naze is unimpressed, declaring the only way her predecessor is superior to her is in the number of years he has lived. Maguro issues her a challenge: if she can't prove herself his superior, she'll have show him whether or not she is wearing a bra. Naze agrees to his conditions should Akune manage to defeat Koga. Maguro then wishes Akune the best for round two. Akune is surprised that Maguro isn't going to fight, who tells Akune that he isn't the physical type, and that Akune had already met Maguro's expectations in his final year of middle school. Akune is caught in a sleeper hold by Koga while distracted. Maguro concedes the first point to Naze, and removes his trousers, distracting Koga from Akune. Akune uses the opening to dislocate her shoulder. Naze is surprised by his brutality. When Maguro asks if she is concerned for her friend, she replies in the negative, stating Koga is as amazing as they come. Koga rises to her feet, forcing her shoulder back into place. Naze does concede a point to Maguro however, and removes her skirt, shocking Koga and Akune, who wonders at her animosity towards Maguro. Maguro then gives Akune a hint, asking the younger boy what his other options are aside from breaking bones and knocking out. A worried Naze tells Koga to end things quickly. Koga moves to finish Akune off; however, he manages to successfully trap her in a four point pin. Koga is at first unimpressed, wondering how such a move is supposed to injure her. Once Akune reveals that the pin is meant merely to tire her out however, she begins to panic, and struggles desperately to get out. She is further horrified to learn that the pin has no end, and can only wail as she realizes she has been defeated. Naze is amazed that Maguro was able to recognize Koga's weakness so quickly. With Koga defeated, Maguro tells Naze she will never be greater than him. He then orders her to remove the bandages covering her face instead of her top. Koga tells Naze not worry about her, and leave her bandages covering her face. Naze concedes all the same, telling Koga that while she isn't worried about her, Koga is still her important friend. She then removes her facial wrappings. Characters in Order of Appearance #Itami Koga #Youka Naze #Maguro Kurokami #Kouki Akune Category:Chapters